


Fast Love

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Protective Jason, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sneaking Around, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, fast love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Jason Isaacs x Married ReaderYou are some-what happily married to the man you promised vows to, but you find he cannot please you the way you wish to be. Finding a man where there's no strings attached, you find that fast love is all you'll ever need, as long as your husband will never know.Inspired by George Michael's song, Fast Love.





	Fast Love

 

Tossing a salad with tongs, you busy yourself preparing dinner. Humming a simple tune every once in a while, you smile at your handiwork for a not-so-natural in the kitchen. Tonight was supposed to be special for you and him and all your tendencies were in the right place. Raising a glass of red wine you had opened only moments ago to your lips, you allowed the sweet taste to encompass your mouth. That's when your phone began to ring. Reaching for it, you clicked it open and held it up to your ear by your shoulder, not missing a beat in what you were preparing. 

"Hello?" You asked, beginning to chop up a cucumber. 

"Hey honey, its me." Said a voice from the other end of the phone. You stop chopping and smile.

"Hi! Where are you?" You ask, setting down the knife and picking up your glass of wine. Walking over to the window of the front parlour, you peered out, in hopes of seeing him pulling into the driveway or something, but it was pitch black.

"I uh, kinda have to work some overtime tonight. I've got some big people stopping by tomorrow and I want to make sure everything's right with the paperwork." He said, sighing. You frown. He was hardly ever home! You had told him that you had a nice evening planned for the two of you, on top of cooking a nice home meal with wine and candlelight and desert! And now he was postponing? 

"Oh, but I thought you said you'd be home." You said, your voice not losing the disappointment you felt. There was a deep sigh from the other end of the line. 

"I know, I'm sorry baby. Mr Richards dropped this one on me not too long ago and I just can't afford to mess this up. Besides, its the difference between getting the raise we've been waiting for." He said in a sort of proud way. You could literally hear him smiling through the phone. Walking back into the kitchen, you place your glass of wine down. 

"Well, you know, for once I'd really love to have dinner with my husband face to face." You say, your tone sounding snappy with a hint of irritation. 

"What are you talking about, we just went out yesterday?" Sounding hostile and confused over the phone. You groan. 

"How about you take me someplace that isn't packed with your associates and partners. A place where we can have a romantic evening to carry on home!" You argued. 

"Listen, I've got work to do. I'm not about to have this conversation with you right now over the phone. We'll handle this when I get home." He smugly. You glare at this comment. If he were home right now, you probably would have thrown your drink in his face. 

"No, fuck you Jeremy. I'm sick and tired of you always wanting the last word! I'm through with this!" Tears threaten your eyes as you continue. "Your never home. What the hell is so important that you can't even acknowledge that you have a loving wife at home waiting for you every night!?" There was no answer. "Answer me Jeremy! I deserve at least tha-" The phone beeped. He had hung up on you. Feeling your blood boil, you clenched your phone in your hand and shoved everything off the counter with your other; food, wine and all. 

Grabbing your keys and purse, you wipe your eyes furiously and throw open the front door. Hopping into the drivers seat, you start the ignition and pull out of the driveway rather quickly, earning a screech from the tires. Then stepping on the peddle, you speed off down the street. 

Your hands clenching the wheel tightly, the tears stream down your face. You hated him. You hated him so much that you honestly didn't want him back. You wanted to burn all of his clothes in the backyard like in that music video for Sam Smith's song  _I'm Not The Only One_. God you felt just like her. 

Not really knowing where you were going, you cruised through cars that just seemed to be driving too slow for your taste. Tree's whipped past you and you were lucky enough each street the light was green. Cars honked at you and you just flipped them off, not really caring. 

You needed to talk. 

It was stupid but you needed to talk to someone, but who? All your friends never bashed they're husbands, or had problems. So who were you to do that? And besides, they were the type to spread it around like wildfire. You believed they took happy pills to be as calm and collective as they were. 

Jeremy was the reason you had no friends. He said that you needed to start over with him and leave the past in the past. Believing him, thats what you did. Now, you had absolutely no one to lean on. Well. . . except. . .

No.

You shook your head at the thought. It was a mistake. 

But it was a mistake you loved. . .

Groaning as you gunned the pedal you were about to run through a green light when it suddenly changed red. You didn't even notice it turn yellow. Stepping on the brake real hard, you were slammed forward as the tires to the vehicle screeched. 

Pushing your hair out of your face, you sighed. Looking around you, you were glad there were no cops or people around, you were being completely reckless. As you looked straight ahead, you noticed a small liquor store. 

Bingo.

Once the light turned green, you quickly pulled into the crummy looking lot and put the car into park. Getting out, you slammed the door and walked to the entrance. Opening the door, a small bell sounded at your arrival. Rolling your eyes, you walked straight towards the back where many liquor bottles rested on shelves. 

Scanning them, you spotted some Hennessy and Seagram's Extra Dry Gin. Grabbing two large bottles, you walk back to the counter to pay for them. The man at the counter looked from the large bottles to you; you must have looked like a trainwreck. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"License please." He said, scanning your items. You roll your eyes. 

"God damn." Muttering under your breath, you find it and slap it down on the counter. He grabs it, scanning it quickly. Then handing it back to you, you pay him in cash and grab for the bottles.

"Do you want a bag!" He calls after you as you walk away.

"No." You say with an attitude and push open the door. Hopping back into your car, you toss the bottle of Gin in the seat and pop open the Hennessy. Raising it to your lips, you take a large gulp, pulling away with heated disgust as soon as it went down. Turning on the car, you pull out like you did in front of the house, and back down the long street you went. 

As you were driving and occasionally drinking, you started to cry again. You were pathetic; letting your emotions control you to do things you know you would never do. But fuck it, it was your life. 

Making up your mind to head into the city, which was about a thirty-minute drive, you noticed the traffic was picking up. Deciding to not drink as much and to slow it down, you drove until you met the street  your  _husbands_  work building was on. 

It was a tall, skyscraper like building, but nothing like New Yorks. More so Detroit average. Your eyes glared at the sight of it. If you could burn holes into it, you would. Circling it, you saw an opening spot at the front of the place. 

Deciding to parallel park it, you did your best under the circumstances of under the influence. But who gave a fuck. Opening the door, careful as not to just bust out in front of oncoming traffic, you took your bottle of Hennessy in hand with you. 

Slamming the door shut, you trudged up to the front of the building. But you didn't want to go inside. Taking one last nice drag from the bottle, you throw it on the floor. Shattering it into hundreds of pieces. 

"Fuck you Jeremy!" You scream, flipping off the building. Nobody was around to see your outburst, but you were sure if you stayed longer, you'd be arrested. 

Walking back towards the car, you got back in and pulled out. A car honked at you as you sped to the employees parking. Using the code he had told you in the beginning of your guys' relationship, you entered and looked for his car. There weren't many vehicles in the parking lot, which made it easy to find his. 

Once you spotted it, you stopped the car and got out. What were you going to do? The thought ran through your head. You didn't want to waste another bottle of good liquor, that was for sure, but. . . damage needed to be done. 

Not only did he just disrespect you to the upmost but he also cheated on you two years ago; it was with a fling from his office and he slept with her. You wanted to cut the string right then and there with him, but after doing couples therapy and hearing of the girl no longer worked in the building, you forgave him and moved on. It was kept under wraps, and no one but the two of you, the girl he slept with and the psychiatrist knew about it. 

But now, it surfaced to you. Who was to say he wasn't screwing some other bitch while you sat at home? Once a dog, always a dog in the end, right? 

Anger coursed through you as you walked up to his car. Kicking it as hard as you could in the front, you bust out a headlight with the bottom of your heel. The cars alarm was going off and you decided the damage was good enough. Broken headlight, possible scratch and dent was good enough for you. 

Once again, back into the car you went. 

Heading out of the city, you now were cruising through the suburbs. You really needed attention at the moment. You were so hot-headed you weren't sure what could happen. You needed someone to bring you down to reality, and you knew just that one person. 

Doing a quick U-Turn, you headed in the opposite direction of the way you were going. He was what you needed right now. He was who you needed in your life. 

But just who was he? Well, let's recount on your past memory of first seeing him. . .

You were shopping down at the mall center. Jeremy had told you that he was promised this big ol' raise and bonus with his job, so he told you to go out and buy yourself some nice things. So, thats what you did. 

Clothes, Shoes, Handbags, and all. It was all yours. His bonus nor raise was final at this time, so you were spending your guys' savings money. But of course he assured you it would all be paid back with the money he was supposed to be getting. 

You were carrying your large shopping bags and it was a nice day outside. Thats when you walked past this nice jewelry store. Stopping, you peered into the window. So many beautiful rings, necklaces and bracelets were lined up on display. What could hurt if you bought just one more thing? 

Walking inside, you were greeted by smiles of the employees.

"May I help you find anything in particular?" A woman with long, straight black hair asked. You met her eyes and shook your head.

"Um, at the moment no. I'm currently just looking." You say simply. She nodded her head and left you alone as you gazed down at the glass enclosed counters full of stuff. 

Thats when your eyes rested on this absolutely beautiful white gold necklace. It was perfect for your white and black evening dress you had just bought for an upcoming party with Jeremy's boss from work. 

It was a sort of floral necklace with white-gold studded diamonds, all around it. It was elegant and beautiful, something that would encapsulate everyone at the party! Peering down at the price, your mouth parted slightly in shock; $47,500. 

It was so pretty though! Its not like you didn't have access to that amount of money, and Jeremy did tell you buy anything you'd like. . . so, you decided you should have it. 

"Um, excuse me?" You say to the lady that had greeted you only moments ago. "May I try this on please?" You ask. She smiles at you and nods her head. 

"Certainly." Walking behind the counter, she unlocks the sliding glass door with a key and grabs the whole display. Placing it on the counter in front of you, your eyes light up at the sight of it up close. "This is the only one we have at the moment and its quite popular around these times. . ." she said, reeling you in with her words even more. 

"I bet so." You answer in merely a whisper. "May I?" You ask, reaching for it. She nods her head. Taking it off of the display, you unclip it and put on around your neck. The lady pulls out a mirror for you to examine yourself in. It was absolutely stunning. Touching it softly with your fingertips, you traced the diamonds. It was the most amazing feeling. 

"Would you like to purcha-"

"Excuse me?" A man across the room asked, calling to the lady helping you. Turning your head to look to see who it was, your eyes trailed his figure. He was quite handsome and seemed to have wanted to see some watches in a case. His eyes met yours only momentarily before you turn back to the woman assisting you. She holds up a finger and looks at you with an apologetic expression.

"Pardon me a moment." She says, walking away in his direction. You looked back at the mirror, embellishing in the beauty of it all. Thats when your phone rang. It was Jeremy. Answering it, a huge smile spreads across your face. 

"Hi honey!" You say in a chipper tone. You couldn't wait to show him all of the nice things you got! Especially the necklace. 

"Hey baby, listen, I've got a bit of a problem. . ." He said, his voice sounding disappointed as it trailed off.

"Oh?" You say, suddenly frowning in worry.

"I uh, I'm not getting that promotion." He said, rather quickly. 

"What!?" You say. "How come? You deserve a raise! Are you sure!?" You say a bit frantically. People in the store began looking at you. You winced and apologized silently. 

"I guess I misinterpreted what my boss was saying to me. Apparently he's just moving me to another office." He said, begrudgingly. 

"Thats bullshit! How do you just misinterpret that?!" You whisper yell into the phone. A lady near you glared at your language. Quickly walking towards the exit with your bags, you stand outside of the door with your stuff in hand.

"Hey listen now, its not my fault-"

"Well I guess its my fault then, right?" You say, fuming. "You tell my to go out and buy what the hell I want from our savings account and you best believe I spent a shit ton of it!" You yell, not caring of the people around you. 

"You what!? I didn't mean for you to jump up and go and spend it all today!" He yells at you through the phone. "See, thats your fucking problem! You don't know how to keep track of your money and how the fuck you spend it!" He said. You were appalled. 

"Whoa, hold on now, your the one who said they were getting a god damn raise, how was I supposed to know you weren't!? Besides, when was I supposed to go? Next-fuckin-week?" You argue back. 

"Return it. All of it, now." He says. Your eyes widen and you shake your head. 

"Oh no, your not about to embarrass me, I'm not returning all of this!" You say, tears slightly forming in your eyes from disbelief of it all. 

"Fuck!" He yells. You hear stuff being knocked over on the other line. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He yells. You blink  rapidly in terror. You hear his breathing laboring quickly and then he goes silent. "Okay, were going to have to figure this out then. How much did you spend?" He asks. 

"How am I supposed to exactly know!?" You say, wiping at your eyes. 

"Well give me an estimate!" He hollers. 

"A couple grand!" You say, biting your lip. 

"Well fuck me!" He yells, laughing mechanically. 

"Fuck you Jeremy." You say and you hang up. Stuffing your phone back in your purse, you begin to walk away. Thats when a large alarm starts going off. Stopping on your tracks, you look around. Security and Officers were running past you, towards the Jewelry store. You stop and stare at the sight. Was there a robbery? 

Jesus you just left the place, thank god!

Thats when you saw the lady that was dealing with you step out of the building, to speak with the officers. She seemed a bit distraught. You could hear only a bit of what she was saying, given the fact of the proximity. 

"Yes I am very sure its missing! I was dealing with the customer only to be called away and now she and the necklace are both missing!" She says frantically. Thats when your eyes widen in horror. Looking down at your neck, you see the necklace still on you. 

"Oh my god." You say. "What did I do?" You had just stolen a forty-seven thousand dollar necklace without knowing! You began to panic, you didn't know what to do. Either way you would face criminal charges!

The security officers were crawling all over the place. And your description would be out there! Drawn photos of you on the screens of millions of people watching the news! The horror! Jeremy would kill you for sure! 

"Hey," A voice said. It was a familiar voice. Turning, you saw that guy from the Jeweler store. He was walking towards you with a curious expression you couldn't quite place. "Weren't you just in there?" He asks, looking from you to the building. Your eyes widen and you begin to freak out. 

"No! Never was in there!" You say. He skeptically looks at you, his gaze even and a bit intimidating.

"Really? I could have sworn-"

"Nope." You say. "Now if you'll excuse me. . ." You say and quickly turn around to see security walking in your direction. "Oh shit!" You shriek slightly. They were moving quickly and you felt trapped. Turing back to the guy you nod your head quickly. "Okay yes, I was in there! Look, this is the necklace and I didn't steal it intentionally!" You say. "My husband called and we were having an argument on the phone and I didn't even realize I walked out with it!" You said hurriedly, tears forming in your eyes once again. He smirked lightly. "Please, can you help me?" You beg, looking over your shoulder to see the security officers speaking to some people. 

All of a sudden a hand grabbed yours and was pulling you towards a bench. Pushing you down, the guy sat next to you. 

"I'll help you." He said, looking around. The security began walking away from the people and were on the hunt once more. Your heart was beating so fast that you began to shake. You felt like getting sick or passing out. 

"Well how is this supposed to help me!" You say, gesturing to sitting on the bench frantically. Closer and closer the security got. For a moment you thought he was keeping you there to turn you in. Thats when he grabs your chin, leans in and presses his lips against yours. 

You wanted to fight him off, but somehow the kiss felt right. He wrapped his arms around you, leaning in to you until he was nearly over you. It was probably an odd position given the circumstances of being in a public place on a bench kissing. 

His lips moved over yours in a skilled and careful way, careful not to push you. Your hands went up and encircled around his neck, tangling in his short dark brown hair. He smelled amazing, and tasted amazing too. His tongue teased your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, allowing him entrance to your sweet alcove. A faint taste of coffee laced his mouth, it was nice. 

This went on for a few moments, and you wished it could go on for eternity. It was absurd you were kissing a stranger as well as a you being a common criminal at the moment, but you didn't care. Your hands moved to his shoulders and you noticed the broadness of them, god it was actually sexy. Was it safe to say you were turned on by this stranger? 

Slowly he pulled away, allowing his hands to come from behind your neck and show you he had taken the necklace off of you. You blush profusely and smirk. Licking your lips you move away a little as he leaned back. The security guards were no longer around.

"Sorry about that." He said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. You shake your head.

"Its fine." You say, smoothing over your pencil skirt.

"I uh, wanted to hide you away from the guards." He said, looking at you. You noticed his eyes were a beautiful blue; they were captivating. Like forget-me-nots. 

"Great way." You say, giggling lightly. He smirked at you then reached into his pocket. He had a brown paper bag in hand once he pulled his hand back out. Placing the necklace inside of it, he turns to you. 

"Do you have a marker or something?" You just stare at him until you finally shake out of your reverie and grab for your purse. Searching inside, you hand him a sharpie and he takes it. Writing something on the bag. He places it on the bench next to him. Grabbing your hand, he pulls you up gently and begins leading you away from where you both were moments before. "Keep your head down." He says, looking over his shoulder and around him. 

You do just so, making sure to keep up with his quick pace. You hadn't realized that he was holding your hand until you looked. Studying his fingers, you saw how long and slender they were. And you happened to notice there was no ring on either hand. 

Your eyes go to your hand, ring finger clad with a large diamond ring and you roll your eyes at the ground. You should just slip it off and chuck it over you shoulder into the outside fountain you both were passing. But of course you didn't. 

Once you both were in the parking lot, he let go of your hand. You stop and both look at each other, almost sheepishly. 

"I uh, thank you, for the help." You say, clearing your throat in an awkward way. He just smiles. 

"No worries. You don't look like the type to be able to make it through jail." He said, chuckling. You let out a small laugh at this. 

"I don't think I even introduced myself, I'm (Y/N)." You say, reaching out your hand. He takes it and smiles.

"(Y/N), thats a beautiful name. That is, for a beautiful woman." He said, dashingly. You blush. "Jason, names Jason." He says, releasing your hand. 

"Well Jason, it was really nice to-" you stop. What were you supposed to say? You really hadn't met him, at least not in that sense. More like your lips met his and he was your anonymous partner in crime and savior. 

"Listen," he begins. He holds your sharpie in hand and pulls out the receipt he had for his watch. Scribbling something on it, he hands it over to you after he folds it up nicely. "You ever need anything, just let me know." And with that, he walks away from you in the opposite direction of the parking lot. 

You just stare after him, clutching the receipt in your fingers. Looking down, you open it. His number was scrawled nicely on it along with his name; Jason Isaacs. What a nice name. 

Walking slowly back to your car, you get in and start the ignition. Something about him completely enthralled you. He was unlike Jeremy, though you may have sounded crazy for already thinking you figured him out within a matter of twenty minutes. But he just-

Snapping out of your memory, you slow down on the gas. After that moment, you had met with him three times. The first time you bumped into him at a bar you happened to go to with a cousin from out of town. You both chatted for a while and he bought you and your cousin a few drinks, but nothing too serious happened. Besides, you didn't want to put a persona on your cousin. 

The second time you called him. You both met and you slept with him. It was the best sex ever. It was wrong but it was right after the incident with Jeremy cheating on you. You needed someone to console you and it didn't really register to your mind you wanted to sleep with him; but then again, deep down inside you knew you wanted to. You poured your heart out to him about Jeremy and he cared for you the way no one else could. Sweet sensual kisses, touches of reassurance and tenderness; everything you desired and lusted for. 

You never told Jeremy, Jason was your secret and yours to keep. 

You had found out that Jason never married or had kids. That he had dated many girls, but nothing ever really worked out for him. Relationships just weren't for him. But somehow, you felt a relationship stirring between the two of you and he knew it. He knew what you liked, how you liked it, and what to surprise you with, both intimately and real. And you in return did as well. 

He never bashed Jeremy to you, never gave you the ultimatum of either him over your so-called Husband. No, he was understanding. At times you felt terrible that every time you went crawling to him, it was always because of Jeremy, but he knew sorrow sex felt better than casual sex. 

Turning into a subdivision you slow down. His house was just a few blocks down. Though it was late, you knew he'd be home. 

Pulling into a driveway of a nice home, you parked and got out. This was it. Closing the door, you wiped at your eyes. God you were a hot mess. Stepping out, you close the door softly and breathe in deeply. Walking up to the front door, you knocked. 

A few seconds went by and the door opened. He stood there with sleep still on his face. Once his eyes met yours, they widened. He didn't say anything, all he did was stepped aside and allowed you in.

As soon as you were through the threshold, you turned to him and crashed your lips to his. You needed him so badly. He closed the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around your waist. Backing you against the wall, he lifts your leg up and you wrap it around his waist. Moving your hands to his shoulders, his hands come down and hike up your dress. 

You now realized that he was still fully dressed in a navy blue button up shirt, rolled at the sleeve and black dress pants. He must have fallen asleep while working.

His hand swoops beneath your dress and pulls your black lace thongs you had been wearing to the side. A gasp sounds from your lips at the swift movement. Moving his hands to undo his pants that were bulging at the belt, he freed himself and placed himself at your entrance. Then with one thrust, he was deep within you. 

You gasp and close your eyes shut at the feeling, he was perfection. Your leg still wrapped around his waist, he grabs your hands and intertwines his fingers in yours. He swoops down and places heated kisses along the side of your neck, breathing heavily upon you. You lean your head back to give him more leverage and let out soundly moans. 

Thrusting his hips up harder into your wet core, you smile to yourself; he knew just what you liked. 

"Jason," You moan softly against his ear. He was so concentrated on your neck, it probably went unnoticed. Biting on your soft flesh ever so gently, you knew he was careful as not to leave permanent marks. 

Pulling away, he looks into your eyes. His electric blue ones were so captivating, you almost felt like getting lost in them at times. They were as blue as a field of forget-me-nots, gorgeous and unbearable. Thats when you felt your walls tighten around his member. All at once you shut yours tight and cried out your release. He shortly followed after and you two were nothing more than a panting-dishelved mess. Pushing away from you, he zips himself up and walks towards the kitchen. 

You lean you head against the wall and close your eyes. If only you could stay like that and become a wallflower. 

Brushing a few strands of hair from your face, you fix yourself and head towards his bedroom. You could hear him dropping ice cubes in a cup; preparing himself a drink. Walking past the bed, where you've both spent long passionate hours in, you begin to strip and head straight for his bathroom. For a man, he sure knew how to keep his house tidy and clean. Which was shocking to you at first, given the fact that your so called husband was a pig. 

Turning the hot water on, you step in and let the water wash all over your tired limbs. Today was a really long day, but what a way to end it on a note right? Being pressed up against a wall and banged till your senseless, literally. Once you were done swinging off and washing your hair and face, you turn the water off and step out. Knowing you had no clothes to throw on of your own, you decided to just throw on his bath robe.

Drying your hair off with the towel, you toss it aside and flip it upside down quickly, then right side up. Tying the robe tightly around your waist, you walk out of the bedroom and towards the living room. 

Jason was seated on the couch, watching the sports channel when you walked out. His eyes met your momentarily then went back towards the screen. He had a bowl of chips on his side and a cup of whiskey on the counter. What was there to say? 

You knew he hated it when you came over after a fight, but you know he loved the feel of you. It was one of those relationships that you had that just worked in a way when you both know it isn't supposed to. But he was all you ever wanted, honestly. Walking over to the small area that was sort of like a bar/liquor cupboard, you make yourself a drink. He just munched and watched the screen. Glancing over your shoulders, you watched him. He seemed like he was really trying to focus in on what he was watching, but there was an elephant in the room; you. Sighing, he reaches for the remote and clicks the tv off. 

"So, what happened?" He asks. You sigh and raise your glass to your lips. Sipping slowly, you shake your head.

"I honestly am just so done with him." You answer simply. He smirks.

"You say that every time." You roll your eyes, okay yeah that may be true but this time you meant it. Leaning against the pillar you shake your head.

"No, I'm serious. I want to burn his clothes and stab holes in his tires." He laughs at this, which makes you smile. "Besides, I already broke a headlight and dented the front end." You say, grinning happily. He pauses at this then shakes his head.

"You, my love are  _the femme fatale._ " He says in that sultry sexy voice of his. It made you want to get on your knees and beg. Taking another sip, you watch as he licks the tips of your fingers from his chips. 

"Eww gross." You say, shuddering dramatically. He rolls his eyes.

"That's not what you say when I'm savoring in that fruity nectar of yours." You blush profusely, he talked dirty which turned you on more than he could ever know. His eyes raked over your body as he beckoned you forward. "Come here." 

Moving towards him slowly, your fingers played with the tie of the robe. You step between his legs as he spread them and look down at him. He sits forward and nimbly undoes the robe. Then ever so slowly, he pushes it open, allowing the cool air to nip at your naked skin. Inhaling lightly, you bite your lip. He pulls you forward and begins placing kisses on your stomach, traveling further up between your breasts. You hiss as his teeth graze your skin, loving the feeling of his soft lips on you. 

Pulling you down, you then situate yourself until your straddling his lap. Leaning towards you, he kisses you deeply, on hand on your hip pulling you closer to him and the other at the back of your neck, inching upwards into a fistful of your hair. His tongue exploring your mouth, like many times before, you relish in his taste; it was like an exotic mixture that you couldn't withstand. 

Your hands go to his shirt and begin unbuttoning the many buttons. Then before you know it, his perfectly clad chest was free of any containment. Running your hands across it, you pull away from his lips. 

Getting rid of the rode to the floor, you pull his shirt off his arms. He had already taken his shoes and socks off from before, it was just his trousers that he had on. You coul already feel the exciting bulge in between your legs as you say there. Then returning to your lips, his hands roam your cheeks and surprisingly lift you up, along with him. 

Carrying you to the bedroom, he lays you across the bed. Discarding his trousers, but not his boxers, he spread your legs. Stepping between them, he began kissing a way up your leg until he met your inner thigh. Then ever so slowly, he inches towards your already swollen wet lips. Whimpering at the soft feeling of him blowing lightly on your entrance, you begin to squirm beneath him. 

Ever so slowly, his hand comes up and his finger brushes over your sweet spot. His eyes trained on yours as he slipped one then two into your entrance, making you cry out in satisfaction. All at once he began a professional yet rhythmic technique with his fingers. 

Teasing, touching and caressing, he completely turning you upside down and inside out metaphorically with what he was doing to you. Your moans were nothing but harmonic tunes to go along with his melody. Then before you knew It, he was releasing himself from containment and thrusting into your wet swollen core. 

Moving like no other, hips meeting as one, his sharp blues on trained on yours. You cried out in pleasure as he made you come over and over again, using His skilled techniques to rock your world and shatter your walls. Then, before you knew it, it was near early in the morning and you both were panting along side each other in bed. As you lie there, you thought and thought about everything. About Jason. About Jeremy. Sighing, you tube towards him and lay your head across his chest. 

His fingers splayed in your hair, brushing through then as you wrapped your arm around his waist.

"I've made my decision." You say slowly. He moves and looks down at you. 

"Yeah?" He questions. You look up at him and lick your lips slowly. 

"Yeah. I'm packing my bags today and moving in, if you don't mind." You say, with a small smirk. He smiles down at you. 

"Not at all. But are you sure?" He asks, raising your hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. You nod your head.

"I think I've been sure for a long time now, I just haven't been listening to my heart." You say, staring away in thought. "But I finally listened." You say.

"What did it tell you?" He whispered. You look up at him and smile. Then leaning forward, you kiss him slowly and sweetly.

"It said to choose you." You say after pulling away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So so so sorry for not updating in forever! I try to have at least something new for you guys that's not really fandom based. As of recent I've been just absolutely in love with Jason Isaac's because why not? Any whoI have been going through a lot with my job and this summer has been off to a busy start for me, as to why I haven't posted anything new as of recent. I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry its so long. This thought for this story is so random btw XD


End file.
